duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
DMC 331 Commercial Collection
DMC 331 Commercial Collection is a compilation of dance mixes, megamixes and mashups created and released by the DMC DJ remix service in August 2010. The album includes Britney's Girls on Film, a two track mix featuring Britney Spears' "If U Seek Amy" and Duran Duran's "Girls on Film". About the album The album could only be purchased by registered DJs and was released the Disco Mix Club, a remix service founded in the UK by Tony Prince. The compilation also features Justin Timberlake, an artist who co-produced and performed on Duran Duran's Red Carpet Massacre album. Track listing DMC 331 CD 1 01. Kylie Lovers Reprise (5:39) mixed by Rod Layman for RKL Productions *"All The Lovers" - Kylie Minogue *"Spinning Around" - Kylie Minogue *"Love At First Sight" - Kylie Minogue *"In Your Eyes" - Kylie Minogue 02. Britney's Girls on Film (3:30) mixed by Guy Garrett *"If U Seek Amy" - Britney Spears *"Girls on Film" - Duran Duran 03. Mo Money Mo Soul (5:23) mixed by Richie Malone *"I Know You Got Soul" - Eric B & Rakim *"Mo Money Mo Problems" - The Notorious B.I.G. feat. Puff Daddy & Mase 04. Pitbull Collaborations (10:50) mixed by Kevin Sweeney *"Shake" - Ying Yang Twins feat. Pitbull *"Now You See It" - Honorebel & Pitbull feat. Jump Smokers *"Hotel Room" - Pitbull *"Sexy Chick" - David Guetta feat. Akon & Pitbull *"All Night Long" - Alexander Burke feat. Pitbull 05. Fugative Minimix (6:40) mixed by Kevin Sweeney *"Supafly" *"Crush" *"Bad Girl" 06. Big Monthly Pop Mix (1) (18:51 total 1+2) mixed by Allstar *"California Girls" - Beach Boys *"California Gurls" - Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dogg *"All The Lovers" - Kylie Minogue *"Kickstarts" - Example 07. Big Monthly Pop Mix (2) mixed by Allstar *"Parachute" - Cheryl Cole *"Can't Be Tamed" - Miley Cyrus *"Bad Girl" - Fugative *"The Club Is Alive" - JLS 08. Dubstepping With Drum & Bass (1) (18:00 total 1+2) mixed by Urbanheadz *"Painkiller" (Kouncilhouse Remix) - Freestylers Vs Pendulum *"Gold Dust" (Vent Remix) - DJ Fresh *"Pass Out" (DC Breaks Remix) - Tinie Tempah *"Frisky" (South Rakkus Krew Remix) - Tinie Tempah 09. Dubstepping With Drum & Bass (2) mixed by Urbanheadz *"Bonkers" (Doorly Remix) - Dizzee Rascal & Armand Van Helden *"XXXO" (Various Remix) - M.I.A. *"One" (Caspa Remix) - Swedish House Mafia *"Just Be Good To Green" (Camo & Krooked Remix) - Professor Green & Lily Allen 10. Classic DMC Remix Madonna (5:17) remixed by Peter Slaghuis *"La Isla Bonita" (Primadonna Mix) CD 2 01. Katy Perry Vs Sylvester (6:00) mixed by Rod Laymankaty *"California Gurls" - Katy Perry *"You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)" - Sylvester 02. Dusty Springfield Vs Whitney Houston (5:26) mixed by Rod Layman *"Son-Of-A Preacher Man" - Dusty Springfield *"Million Dollar Bill" - Whitney Houston 03. The Jacksons Vs C&C Music Factory (6:04) mixed by Rod Layman *"Walk Right Now" - Jacksons *"Deeper Love" - C&C Music Factory 04. Justin Timberlake Collaborations (9:54) mixed by Kevin Sweeney *"Work It" - Nelly feat. Justin Timberlake *"Senorita" - Justin Timberlake *"Signs" - Snoop Dogg feat. Charlie Wilson & Justin Timberlake *"Rock Your Body" - Justin Timberlake *"Love Sex And Magic" - Ciara feat. Justin Timberlake *"Like I Love You" - Justin Timberlake *"4 Minutes" - Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake *"Sexy Back" - Justin Timberlake 05. Wham! Revived 2010 (17:30) mix & additional production by Steve Franklin *"(Enjoy What You Do)" - Wham! Rap *"Freedom" *"I'm Your Man" *"Everything She Wants" *"Club Tropicana" *"Young Guns (Go For It)" *"Bad Boys" 06. Cool Ibiza 2010 (13:16) mixed by Guy Garrett ''' *"Bromance" - Tim Berg *"I'm In Love" - Alex Gaudino *"Clarity of Love" - Pirupe Fe Baz *"Pacific 202" - Project 808 *"That Bell Track" - Cubular DJs 07. '''Club Bangers (15:50) mixed by The Klubheadz *"I Think I Like It" - Fake Blood *"I See Girls" - Studio B *"Satisfaction 2010" - Benny Benassi *"One" - Swedish House Mafia *"Space Invader" - Haitrais Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums